


Presents

by pinkwildcat94



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, birthday story, dickbabs being a couple, mention of batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwildcat94/pseuds/pinkwildcat94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Dick’s birthday. He and Barbara are at Haly’s Circus exchanging gifts. However, Dick is the one with the surprise for Barbara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

“But it is your birthday.”

“I know. But I want to give this to you now.”

Dick takes the item from the rectangular wooden box and helps Barbara put it around her neck. It’s a Flying Graysons necklace with the letters FG on the pendant with a circus tent in the background. Barbara looks at it once more and sigh.

“Where did you get it?” she asks.

“I had it custom made. I was actually planning on giving it to my mom once for her birthday a long time ago but I never got around to have it made,” Dick explains.

Barbara smiles, “You are too sweet. This is beautiful.”

“I was hoping you would like it,” Dick joked.

“No, really. This is perfect…and now my present to you is pale in comparison to yours,” she said as she plays with the necklace in her hand.

“I would love your present no matter what,” he assures her.

Barbara hesitantly took the perfectly wrapped present with a blue ribbon out from her bag and held it in her hands first before passing it to Dick. “Ok but you can’t laugh.”

Dick accepts the gift and tears the wrapping paper open to reveal a scrapbook with The Flying Grayson’s picture on the front cover. He opened the scrapbook and the first thing he saw was a photo of his family together. He remembered when the photo was taken. It was from when he was about 7 years old before his first show. 

“You mentioned how some of your family photos were scattered all over the place and how some were lost after…that day and that you never truly had a real photo album. So I decided to create one for you,” Barbara explains.

Dick continues flipping the pages which includes some of the members of Haly’s circus. “How did you get all of these?”

“Call it intense research. I took a scrapbook making class to make sure it’s perfect for you,” she answered. Dick then turned to the page where there’s a picture of him with Bruce and Alfred. And then a photos of him and his siblings, Jason, Tim, Cass and Damian.

“I thought that since this is going to be a scrapbook about you and your family, it should include all of your family. Although I couldn’t find a picture of all of you guys actually together at once without it being ruined by something,” she continued. However Dick had an unreadable expression on his face. “Do you like it? If you don’t, you can always replace the photos that you like. I didn’t use up all of the pages because I thought you might want to continue it.”

“You want me to take up scrapbooking?” Dick asks amusingly.

“If you want. But you can leave it as it is too.”

“This is amazing Babs. It’s just that…”

“Just what?”

“There isn’t any photo of you or us together.”

“Well I got my camera here to fix that if that’s what you want,” Barbara replied while taking out her Polaroid camera from her bag.

Dick laughs, “You always think of everything. What else do you have in that bag?”

**Author's Note:**

> The necklace is based on the Arkham games necklace Barbara was seen wearing in the promotional pictures.


End file.
